Squcur
Created by: Garry Stahl Appearance: Starbase 600 game Crystal City 194-216 Number of Members: 10 billion Nature of Members: Canidiods 1.2 meters tall on average. They look something like Vargr , but shorter. The Squcur are to the Vargr as coyotes are to wolves. Further testing has proven that there is a genetic connection. Organization: Pack and Super pack. Government: Competitive Republic. Leaders are expected to prove their fitness for leadership is a number of fields and trials, the winner of which gets to be Fengar for 7 years. If they want another term they have to win again. Technology: Tech 14, class 8 ships Culture: Their culture is very family, read pack oriented. The pack first the pack always. They are less than committed to the idea of individual rights. This has lead to leaders with fancy coats calling for pack unity to the determent of all. The down side is if you fail at this you tend to get torn apart. They follow leaders readily, but are unforgiving of failure. Never promise more than you can deliver. One outcome of this is politicians and businessmen tend to be on the conservative and pessimistic side. Hedging against failure but succeeding is fine. And nothing succeeds like success. Game Role: Combative, but non-hostile types. World Role: That life thing Relative Influence: Minor, a small stellar nation. This should grow now that they are not ready to fight constantly. Public or Secret?: Public Publicly Stated Goal: Not get invaded. Relative Wealth: Three Star systems, a good technological base. Race Advantages: Special Abilities: None Race disadvantages: Special Disadvantages: Relations: The Squcur, learning that they have a welcoming neighbor in the Federation have resolved to come out and join the party. *'Federation:' Good relations although early in the process *'Vestar:' The Squcur have elected to join the Vestar relief project. *'Freehold:' Unknown - I suspect that mock starship combats will become a favorite sport between the two worlds. Area of Operation: 0.8/-20.9 in the Far Sector The Squcur have two colonies Known as Nicur1 and Ichcur. They stand watch over a non Squcur world where a humanoid race is busy destroying a previously technological culture. Headquarters Location: Squcur Public Face: Notable Members: Feggar Yap: "Feggar" is his title. A wise leader. he sees the current contact between the Federation and the Squcur as a way to get out from under a defensive and paranoid frame of mind. History of the Race: In their recent past there was threat at one point. A serious and we are all going to DIE threat. Then the threat went away without them ever learning its source or its fate. They felt that they needed to keep their edge as warriors in case the threat took up the fight again. They started to battle each other to keep their edge. That was 100 years ago. Class 3 ships have become class 8 ships with even better shields. Ships ideally suited to a harry and strike kind of running warfare. The kind they were once forced to fight. The threat was an attack by the Vestar. The attack was interrupted by the Tsuchi megavolcano, The Vestar dropped their attack and turned to disaster relief. The Squcur were left trying to upgrade their military capacities to deal with a possible return of the Vestar that never came. Category:Starbase 600 Game Category:Epiphany Trek Category:Races Category:Planets